True Love
by TheMusicGirl
Summary: It didn't matter in the end. True love had prevailed. Red Snowing Red/Snow/Charming


Red was always in the middle when they fell asleep. No matter if they were spooning each other or if her lovers were both facing her and holding her, she was always in the middle. She was theirs and they were hers. They wouldn't all be together (or alive) if it weren't for her.

Red smiled now as she looked to her left at the woman curled into her side. Snow White was truly, in Red's opinion, the fairest in the land. After their first meeting, Red always looked out for Snow, helping her in any way she could. Red had been completely thrown off the first time Snow had kissed her.

"B-but your Prince!" she had stuttered. Snow had just laughed. "Love doesn't have to be for just one person," she said. That was all the encouragement Red had needed to pull the other woman into her arms and kiss her fiercely.

Red grinned as she turned her head and looked at her other lover. At first Red had called him James, but she quickly picked up on Snow's habit of calling him Charming. She hadn't meant to say anything, but it came out on its own.

"Snow kissed me," she said as they by the fire near the edge of the forest. "She said that love doesn't have to be for just one person." Charming had just laughed the same way Snow had. "Then she won't mind if I do this then," he had said, pulling her close and kissing her. "She was right, you know," he had added after they came up for air. "I'm glad she feels the same way about you as I." That was when the King's men had arrived and Red had given Charming his way of escape.

Snow was the first one she saw again, months later. Together with the dwarves they found Charming... Or they thought they had. When Snow told her of the parley proposed by the Queen, her heart sank. "I don't like this. I don't trust that Queen!" she had said, the fear obvious in her voice. Snow had smiled and planted a soft kiss on her lover's lips. "You and Charming will find me," she said, "You always do."

Red had known the minute Snow had bitten into the apple. She didn't care that Snow told them to let her go alone, she had immediately followed Snow's scent, Granny and the dwarves in tow until they found Snow's body. Red had carried Snow's body back to the forest, refusing to let anyone touch her until the dwarves had prepared her resting place. Tears ran down Red's face as she placed Snow in the beautiful glass coffin, placing one last kiss on the woman's lips before she had turned around and fled the clearing, morphing into her wolf form mid- stride, unable to bare the sight of her lover in a coffin. She had felt the pulse of energy as the curse broke a day later, her heart leaping for joy. Red had sped back to the clearing, only to find it deserted. She followed the only too familiar scent of her lovers, together again at last, until she found them near the castle. She almost hadn't morphed back in time before throwing herself into their arms, first kissing Snow, and then Charming, then letting them both hold her as she cried, her emotions overwhelming her. When she had finally calmed down, Red looked at Snow, cupping her cheek in her hand. "But how?"

"True love's kiss," a voice had said from behind her, the Blue Fairy coming to hover near them, "Or in this case, kisses. Snow White wouldn't have woken up if both of you hadn't kissed her. The three of you all have true love for each other, and it was only because of James' and Red's love for you, Snow White, that the curse was broken."

"I'm a lucky woman," Snow had said, taking Red's hand and squeezing it gently.

"So what do we do now?" Red had asked, looking at her lovers. Snow looked at James, before looking at Red. "We take back the kingdom."

And was exactly what they had done. It wasn't easy, but James, with the help of Snow, Red, and their allies had fought and won the battle. James was put on the throne. As a formality, he had married Snow, something they had both felt terrible about, but Red hadn't minded. She knew the kingdom expected a king and queen. It didn't matter. She had joined them on the wedding night, the first time the three of them had been able to be together, and it had been perfect. They all knew they had true love, and that was all that mattered to Red.

The brunette gave a wolfish grin as she thought what she and her lovers had been through. It had been worth it. In the end, true love had prevailed.


End file.
